1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that are reduced in weight and volume, in comparison to a cathode ray tube (CRT), have been developed. Types of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, and organic light emitting display.
The organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and generates light by recombination of electrons and holes generated corresponding to a flow of current. The organic light emitting display has excellent color reproducibility and a thin thickness. Organic light emitting displays often control flow of current to organic light emitting diodes using thin film transistors.
During manufacturing of an organic light emitting display, static electricity may be generated. If the static electricity is transferred to a thin film transistor in the display, the thin film transistor may be damaged and its properties are degraded, thereby causing failure or deterioration of image quality of the organic light emitting display. During organic light emitting display manufacturing it is often desirable to perform a lighting test to test operation of display pixels; however, damage from static electricity may interfere with the lighting test.